Oak Harbor Nuclear Power Plant
Before the Great War, Seattle’s energy needs had grown extreme. Serving as a major center of both the aerospace and shipping industries, as well as a critical military staging area for both the Liberation of Alaska and the Yangtze Campaign, a major demand for power had arisen across the region. The government of the Northwest Commonwealth offered a bid to build a massive new nuclear plant at Oak Harbor, and the contract was won by Allied Power and Fusion, a large, regional power company that specialized in atomic energy. The last company they beat out, however, was international mega-conglomerate Poseidon Energy. The Poseidon executives graciously did not fight the decision after the fact, and construction of one of prewar America’s largest power plants (nuclear or otherwise) took place unobstructed. What the Commonwealth’s government and Allied Power did not realize was that Poseidon, in what can only be described as a fit of corporate hubris, had hatched a plan to gain control of the reactor after its construction. And what Poseidon had planned was not a corporate takeover or buyout either. They were planning an actual armed assault and occupation of the Oak Harbor Facility. Poseidon has purchased a parcel of land ostensibly for testing methods of waste preservation but used it as an excuse to open a security office, where they prepared for their attack. To pull off such a brazen act of corporate warfare, bribes had been sent out across the Puget Sound, an elaborate cover story for a false flag had been designed, and a legion of lawyers had been retained to justify and obfuscate the issue after the fact. The Oak Harbor Nuclear Power Plant was a massive boon to Allied Power and Fusion, turning them from a regional standby to a western powerhouse within weeks of the plant’s opening. To protect their cornerstone facility, they purchased a massive fleet of automated robotic guards and a suit of power armor for their security chief. When Poseidon’s own hardened security forces arrived one early morning to attempt their takeover, the situation quickly devolved into a bloodbath, with both sides bitterly fighting over every inch of the facility grounds, and no authorities arriving to stop it. But the incident did end up coming to a sudden close a few hours in when the nearby flash of an atomic bomb killed both sides’ soldiers, as well as the power plant’s staff. Poseidon Energy had chosen October 23, 2077 to make their play, the date of the Great War. Today, Oak Harbor Nuclear Power Plant is offline but intact, a testament to the quality of its construction. The security system has remained online though, and stuck in high alert, so the plant remains protected by the same robots who were protecting it 210 years ago. It is one of the most dangerous locations to be found on the Puget Sound, both because of its high levels of radiation and the number of hostile robots that still patrol its grounds and hallways. Nevertheless, The prize for clearing the reactor is high. If reactivated to even half the output of the original design, the plant could power all of the Puget Sound’s various settlements and towns.